


Nurse Me

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Healing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Leave a “Nurse Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.





	Nurse Me

**Author's Note:**

> i have 0 idea what universe this takes place in

“Would you quit moving?” Murphy grits out, his hands shaking as he tries to summon more magic. 

Bellamy whines and god if it doesn’t make his heart ache. “It hurts!”

“Of course it hurts, Bell. You were _shot_ ,” he points out and rolls his eyes. Bellamy kicks out under him and Murphy has to force his magic down again. “But if you don’t _stop moving_ , you’re gonna end up with an extra rib or something.”

“You’re not going to remove all my arm bones, are you? Like in Harry Potter?” Bell asks, a smirk playing on his lips despite the danger that pertains in the air around them. They’re still technically in battle.

“Bone removing spells aren’t part of healing magic, jackass,” he mutters, unable to stop the smile that blossoms on his face. “I will remove them if it makes you stop moving enough so that I can heal you before you bleed out though.”

A laugh escapes Bellamy despite it being the complete wrong situation to be laughing in. Murphy fixes him with a look and Bell just shrugs, moving again. “I’m not going to bleed out, Murph.”

He grits his teeth and ignores the blush burning on his cheeks. “Shut up and stop moving.”

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” Bellamy teases.

“Right now isn’t the time for flirting, Bell.”

It was meant to shut him up, but Bellamy’s smirk just widens. “Does that mean I can flirt with you later?”

“You’re literally my boyfriend, Bellamy,” he says, rolling his eyes. Bellamy just waggles his eyebrows and Murphy huffs. “Fine, but _only_ if you _stop moving_ and _let me heal you_ , asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
